Consortium 1 - In
by Lorielen
Summary: An assassin org kidnaps Hwoarang, and they want him to join them...


Disclaimer: don't owe Hwoarang (though I *really* wish I did)

Disclaimer: don't owe Hwoarang (though I *really* wish I did). He's property of Namco and any other nice company that we should all thank for bringing a little sunshine into our lives. I'm making no money out of this, so don't sue ok?

Rating: PG-13, hum... for some language and situations...

Summary: An assassin org kidnaps Hwoarang, and they want him to join them... 

Author's notes: If you've read Vicky Lew's 'Free for a second' (Rogue and Gambit fic), Debbie Klunge's 'Summer camp' (Jonny and Jessie fic) or Lidia Bower's 'Dance without sleeping' (Mulder and Scully fic) you might recognize some of the lines and/or situations. I intend no copy, I was just inspired by those stories and authors. Thanks, the three of you! :)

And, I used a different side of Hwoarang in this story. I *know* that he doesn't show any of this, but I believe that deep inside he's sweet and caring. Tell me what you think, my e-mail is blood_taloness@hotmail.com. Feel free to complain, compliment, cry, or whatever. And now...

Consortium 1/In - by Priscila Kirshten

The sound of sirens echoed, hurting Hwoarang's eardrums. Several cops ran in different directions still trying to catch the men, others took care of the ones who had been already caught. The redhead kick machine a.k.a. the Blood Talon nearly yawned while being forced to enter a car. Those cops really didn't have a clue of who they were messing with, did they? After being let alone he proceeded to pass his legs between his cuffed fists. As soon as his hands were free and in front of him he kicked the window, bursting it open. When he was trying to slid out of the car he felt a hand pulling him back in, and heared the sound of the car stopping. He struggled off of the cop's hold and saw another one in front of him. Never losing his cool he kicked the man knocking him to the floor, but then saw another one pointing a gun at his head. Before he could think of something to do he heard two gunshots and a strange smell was all he could recall before everything went black.

----------

Stella looked over at the boy again. 

Mon Dieu, is he ever gonna wake up? 

Maybe she had used too much but oh well, he had to wake some time. She studied him again. 

Weird kid. Weirder hair, but he doesn't look bad at all... wonder what the Boss is up to now. After all he's just a kid. Bien, ain't old myself. 

She was 21, but had been working for those people since she was about 15. She heard a soft groan and focused her attention back on the boy.

Hwoarang slowly opened his amber eyes and looked around, recognizing a room. His vision was still somewhat blurry and his head hurt, but he tried to move his hands. Oddly, he was free. 

What the hell... 

He felt a smell, a soft sweet flowers fragrance and looked right in front of him. There was a girl sitting on an armchair, a blond, model slim girl wearing the weirder outfit he had ever seen. However it clung to her body like a second skin, revealing her curves. He looked at her face, a feline frame with red lips and big, shiny hypnotizing green eyes. 

Cute little thing. 

He shook himself mentally and took a defense stance, and could see a ghost of a smile play on her lips. But her soft voice shook him out of his reverie. 

"Bonjour. 'bout time you wake up, chere." 

French. Man, you've really outdone yourself this time. He thought.

"Where am I, and who are you?" He tried the though tone. 

"Consortium's HQ, je m'apelle (my name is) Stella Kirshten, what can I do fo'ya?" she said, sarcasm on her voice. 

Consortium... 

"What do you want me for?" 

"Moi? Nothin'. But my boss wants t'speak t'you, don' ask me why." 

He got up and saw her grab her gun. 

"Pardon, but you're not goin' anywhere kid." 

He didn't speak; in a quick movement he had her on his arms and was ready to knock her out. 

"Don't boss me." he said. 

In a quicker movement, she was half free and had a knife on his throat. He held his hands up in mock surrender. 

"Easy, Blondie. I thought a big org like yours knew better than to treat guests this way." 

He sat back on the bed while she rolled her eyes. 

"Been tol' t'deliver you alive, but dey didn't say a t'ing 'bout it bein' in one piece." She threatened. 

"Whatever. Don't get any ideas about this gun. After all, how would the world do without the Blood Talon?" He said cockily. 

She didn't reply, so he used the silence to search his memory for anything related to the Consortium. They were a well-known organization that killed politicians, an assassin agency. People said that its members were good shooters, could fight 10 men with ease and vanish like smoke in the night. People also said that once you saw one of them either you joined the Consortium or you died. He wasn't so sure about the last thing, but of the first two... she was just a girl and had managed to get to him! Ok, so she had a knife, but... A beep sounded, interrupting his thoughts, and Stella grabbed a remote and pushed a button on it; a screen slid down in front of them and the face of a man on his late 40's popped on the screen. 

"Hi Bill." She turned to face the screen and so did Hwoarang. 

"Hi Stell. And you must be Hwoarang." He turned to face the redhead. 

"I think that the Blood Talon is enough for you." 

He said, smiling. He had always loved the part where he introduced himself. 

"Whatever." Replied the man. 

His obvious not caring made Hwoarang boil with anger. How could anyone abhor the Blood Talon? 

"You were chosen to join the Consortium. The terms are simple: either you accept and we got you trained and put you to work, or..." 

"What if I don't want to?" 

He asked, and oddly enough Stella smiled. He didn't think it was odd anymore when she said. 

"Then we'll kill ya." 

"What would be a pity considering your abilities." The boss quickly added.

Hwoarang looked at both faces. The man looked extremely professional when addressing to him, but when he talked to Stella his tone seemed to get tender. 

And it's not hard to guess why. 

The youth looked over at her again. Blond hair, green eyes, big red lips, and a body full of curves... She seemed to be the though, independent and bossy type of girl. Not the type he usually went for... but when she talked to him the redhead could see her eyes sparkle, and despite her remark and sadistic tone he could tell that she didn't want to kill him. 

Well, back to business. I can enter, learn their techniques and get out. It must do some good, even with the Kazama boy. 

His face darkened at the simple thought of his Japanese rival. He had been the first one ever not to have his ass kicked by Hwoarang. All the redhead had managed was a frustrating drawn. 

"So, what's it gonna be?" the man's voice shook Hwoarang out of his reverie. 

As if I had much of a choice. he thought while side-glaring at Stella's gun. 

"OK. When do I get started?" 

Both the man and the girl smiled, witch Hwoarang found to be very relieving. 

"Now. The two of you go up and get the helicopter number 935-B. It shall take you to the academy." 

Stella's eyes widened. 

"I'm goin' too?" 

"Yes, you'll be the new instructor. There are other 6 new recruits there, and two other instructors." 

"But... but..." 

"*Now*. And you" he turned to face Hwoarang "I'm going to hear from you soon. And I expect good news." 

The redhead smiled. 

My, the man looks like he's talking about his daughter's new boyfriend... He side-glanced at Stella once again. Well, it wouldn't be so bad. 

"Yup, Sup." He said in a sarcastic tone. 

The man's face hardened. 

"Superior Mattews. Now get going, the two of you. Dismissed." 

And with that his image disappeared from the screen. Hwoarang looked at the girl. She seemed surprised but resigned, and even smiled at him while saying 

"Acompagnez-moi." She motioned for him to come.

They took an elevator and seconds later were walking among several jets, planes and helicopters. The boy noticed how the agents waved hands at Stella when she passed by them, and a weird feeling took over. 

They shouldn't be doing this. After all she's with me, and... what? Am I getting jealous? I don't even know her! 

He was absorbed on his thoughts, so he didn't see Stella talking to the pilot and bumped right onto her. 

"So, Pete, I think that you be the one who's goin' t'take us ta-" She turned back to look at him, her eyes sparkling with anger. "Ya know, people usually look f'ward when they be walkin'." 

He heard the man chuckle while Stella entered the helicopter. 

"So" he turned around to face Pete "going to work with Kirshten kid? Man, you're a lucky son of a bitch." The pilot winked at him.

"Don't call me kid. And, I don't think so. She acts like she could boss me around." 

Hwoarang was so irritated that he let the man's remark slid off on him. Pete smiled. 

"You can be sure as hell that she can boss whoever she wants to. Have you ever talked to her?" 

"Yeah, it's just like something will blow out soon if you don't do what she tells you. I'm not used to take orders." He paused and added. "Especially from girls." 

"Ya goin' t'learn fas', Pup. Now Pete, you get us goin' eh?" Her head appeared on the window. 

"Oui, mademoiselle." 

She shot the pilot a cold stare before entering the machine again. Hwoarang stepped on the thing and sat on a chair. 

"Here, lemme fix it for ya." She said as she adjusted his seatbelt. 

"Hey Mickey I think she likes you..." mocked Pete, starting the machine. 

Stella stood and smiled. 

"Don' get jealous jus' yet, Pete. An' you" she turned to Hwoarang "don' get used t'it." 

She said before seating on her chair.

----------

Hwoarang looked over at the girl again. Fifteen minutes had passed, but she hadn't said a thing. And he couldn't get rid of her scent... when she had leaned forward to adjust his seatbelt. 

Like flowers... 

"Likin' the view, Pup?" he realized that he had been staring at her. 

"Not bad." He smiled. 

"Speak for y'self." 

She turned back at the window she had been looking at. But he wouldn't let this chance slid down. 

"Where are we going?" 

"Base. Don' know exactly, they pick a differen' house each time. All I know is that we're goin' t'be locked up there for 'bout six months." 

"Six months?" He gasped. 

"Oui. It takes time t'learn the basics." 

"Have you gone through this?" 

He noticed that she became uncomfortable and looked back at the window. 

"Yeah." She said in a dry tone. 

Another fifteen minutes passed and they didn't talk. Hwoarang had given up and now snored softly on his chair. Stella took her time examining him. 

Cute boy. But don' even t'ink of it girl. Trust no one. Then, no one will be able t'hurt ya. 

"Hey Stell" 

Pete's voice shook the girl out of her reverie. 

"Huh?" 

"Like the boy don't you?" 

"Jus' between you an' me?" she asked in a shy tone. 

"Yeah." He said, anxious. 

"Je sais (I know) how you like gossip. So, ain't goin' t'tell." 

"I think that this is a yes!" the pilot smiled and before she had time to reply said. "Wake the kid, we're here." 

She got up and touched the boy's shoulder tenderly. He opened his amber eyes and gave her an interrogative stare. 

"We're here." She said before turning around and getting a bag. 

He yawned and got up too. They stepped out of the helicopter and seconds later it was on the sky again.

They looked at the house. It was a huge house with a garden in front of it. Hwoarang eyed everything suspiciously while Stella didn't bother to give it a second look. They entered the house, and passing the hall, first door on the right was the living room. It was a large room with 4 sofas and 3 armchairs on it, some coffee tables and a fireplace, witch was lightened up. Three girls and boys were spread around on the sofas and a woman about 25 was talking to a man who was messing with the fireplace. When Stella and Hwoarang entered the room the teens there stopped talking and looked at them. The two adults noticed that and turned around. The woman's eyes widened. 

"Stell?!" 

It was Stella's jaw's time to fall to the floor. 

"Mirsh?! What the hell you doin' here?" 

Mirsh smiled. She was a dark skinned, black haired and pitchy black-eyed girl, and just as beautiful as Stella. The man interrupted. 

"Are you Stella Kirshten?" 

The blond girl turned around to look at the man. He was about the same age as her and Mirsh, had auburn hair and blue eyes and a cocky smile. But his smile also held some sarcasm. 

"Oui." She turned to her friend. "Who is that one?" 

"The name is Patrick Harlock. Nice to meet you, mademoiselle." 

Stella turned at him, who was taking a bowl. She gave him a cold assassin stare. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend. After all we all know what happened to Spikey." 

Mirsh decided to interrupt before her friend jumped to Harlock's neck. 

"Well, let's introduce you to the rest." 

The three of them turned to the students, who had been listening to the arguing. Mish cleaned her throat.

"Hi, rookies. We're going to be your instructors on the next months. My name is Mirsh, and I'll be your hacking and messing around with machines and computers in general tutor. The blond one is Stella Kirshten and she'll be the fighting with knife, breaking in and shiatsu and relaxing techniques tutor. And the man is Patrick Harlock; he shall teach you fight and shooting skills. Now you introduce yourselves." 

A blond haired blue eyed muscular boy on his late teens took a step forward. 

"My name is Nicholas Bullstrode." 

The boy on his left, who had auburn hair and green eyes, said 

"Thomas Lawton." 

A redheaded black-eyed girl said 

"Janet Murgatroid." 

A black haired boy, who seemed to be very shy, said 

"Luke Rydesdale". 

A black haired blue eyed girl on his right said 

"Meghann Cardwell." 

Our favorite redheaded kick machine said 

"Hwoarang." 

And the last one, a brown haired black eyed girl who wore glasses introduced herself. 

"Anna Stramble." 

"Oh well. First of all, we'll show you to your rooms. Girls, come with us." 

Mirsh commanded and the three girls followed her. Stella also did so, for she had no idea of where were their rooms. They walked back to the hall, and took the stairs on the left. Up there was a corridor; the first door on the left was a huge suite with four beds. On the left there were two other rooms destined to the tutors. They left their baggage on the respective rooms and met the boys downstairs; their rooms were on the right side of the house. Stella looked around and said 

"C'est trop tardif (it's too late) t'start, b'sides the kids are still kinda shocked." She gave Hwoarang a quick look, witch he noticed, and added. "So, how 'bout we spend some time on the livin' room, eh?" Hwoarang heard a stiffed laugh. He turned around and looked at the black haired girl. She had a stuck-up appearance and was the one giggling. 

Man, she's a babe. he thought, and decided to talk to her. 

"What you laughing at?" 

She turned her cold eyes on his direction and studied him before smiling and answering. 

"The blond woman. My, she's got a tricky accent. And if she thinks that she'll boss me around, she's got herself a problem. Don't you think?" 

He looked at her, and nearly laughed. That girl was so stupid, he knew that Stella could break her neck if she wanted to. That thought surprised him, and he pushed it to the darkest corner of her mind, then took his time examining his companions. They were not bad... and that Mirsh girl, what was the deal with her? He noticed that she and Stella were very close, and were gossiping. Groups had already formed on the room: Patrick was talking to Nicholas and Thomas, who were laughing, and Luke was listening and getting red. Meghann was talking to Janet, and Anna seemed to be just listening as Luke. He was alone, so he decided to try for Stella and Mirsh. When he got near he could hear the blond say 

"...and he better not mention Spikey 'gain, or I'm gonna-" She stopped abruptly and turned around to look at him. He saw that she held anger on her eyes, but when she saw that it was just him she didn't snap. "Oh, it's you. Don' fit wit' the other boys?" 

"I'm too good to hang around with them." 

"Wanting to spend more time with your teacher?" 

Mirsh smiled knowingly, and Hwoarang gave her a cold stare. 

"Hey redhead, come here!" 

It was Nicholas' voice, and Hwoarang walked away, shouting first 

"People who want to live to see the next day call me Blood Talon."

Mirsh stared at Stella, smiling maliciously. 

"What?" asked the blond, confused. 

"You *like* the kid!" 

"Do not!" 

"Oh yes you do. You didn't even snap at him!" 

"Bien, I don' need my students t'be 'fraid o'me." 

Mirsh gave up and decided to change subjects. If Stella didn't want to talk about it... 

"So... have you heard from Superior Mattews?" 

"Oui, talked t'him today. He said dat he's goin' t'watch us close dis time." 

"Mirsh!" 

Both women looked around; Harlock was waving at them. The other kids had already formed a group. 

"You too, Stella. Come here." They obeyed the call. "What do you think of some Consortium tales before tucking the kids on the beds?" He turned to face Stella. "Huh? We could give them some freaky nightmares, what do you say Stell?" 

"Don't call me kid." 

Hwoarang said, irritated. Harlock turned to him. 

"Oh, and why not?" "Can take you down with my hands tied." 

"FIGHT!!" Screamed Nicholas and everyone turned to look at him. 

"I bet professor Harlock would win." Said Meghann, her voice full of adoration. 

"Yeah, bet *I* could take him down, Meg." Nicholas replied. 

"We're not having fights tonight, Nicholas." Said Mirsh's cool voice. 

"Call me Nick." Said the boy, looking annoyed. 

"Whatever. You'll fight on the classes, tomorrow." 

"Hey Mirsh. Don't be such a bore. Come on, let's show the boys some Consortium techniques. You up to it, boy?" He turned to face Hwoarang. 

"Why don' you an' me, Harlock?" Stella's voice could be heard. 

"No need for that, Stell, unless the kid feels he ain't up to me. It's ok, I'll take it slow. Promise I won't hurt him." 

"Well, I promise nothing." Hwoarang said, enraged. But what was currently inside his mind was 

This might be even fun. Kicking the stuck-up's ass isn't a bad idea. But why the hell did Stella want to fight for me? 

A circle formed, the teacher and the redhead on the middle of it. Stella was worried; she knew that the boy was good, but he didn't have a chance against an agent. Well, or that was what she thought... 

Harlock punched Hwoarang's face. Or, better than that, he punched the air where it had been seconds before, as the redhead delivered a quick kick to his stomach and another one on his back. But Patrick caught his foot and twisted it, making the boy fall to the floor. When the teacher tried to kick the boy's face Hwoarang pulled his feet down, so that the two of them were on the floor. But Mirsh and Stella held them, and pulled them apart. The other kids started shouting excitedly as Hwoarang breathed hard on Stella's arms, the feel his back pressed against her breasts giving him creeps. He knew that he could break free of her grip easily, but he didn't want to hurt her so he kept quiet. 

"J'ai vu assez (I've seen enough) fo'tonight. Now t'bed, all o'ya." The blond said to the teens while releasing Hwoarang. After the kids were gone she turned to Harlock. "An' you, Pat, va ici (come here)..." he turned around to look at her. "Don' mess wit the boy 'gain. 'fter all, we all know what happened t'Spikey don' we?" 

And with that they all went to bed.

----------

Stella rolled on her side again. She didn't manage to sleep. 

Bien, so gettin' a day without killin' is not somethin' you do every day, but... hell, it's not it. Then what was it, taking her sleep away? 

Him. She thought. What's his name again? Hwoarang, isn' it? Weird name. Better than Patrick... hell, I'm gonna kill Harlock if he mentions Spikey again. And if he dares to touch that boy... 

Suddenly a realization overcame her. 

Getting soft aren't we Stell? What do you care about him anyway? 

She rolled on her belly and slept.

----------

***about 5 months later***

Hwoarang was sitting on the living room, thinking about the past 5 months. His life had changed... several people had walked in what used to be his small and private world. He liked some of those people... others all he could do was to hold himself not to punch their faces. He still wondered why he held himself. For an example, Meghann. 

Man, I hate that girl... was the most polite thing he could think to talk about her.

She was so damn boring! Harlock, another that he didn't like much because it seemed that all the man did was walk around making stupid remarks about anyone and drool all over Stella, had put him as an assistant to the fighting classes. And he always had to put up with Meghann. It might me his imagination, or the man liked to see him suffer. There was also Nick, always drooling all over Meghann, and followed around by Tom. About Janet, all she did was follow Meghann around. Luke and Anna were close friends, for they had common interests, and they were nice... at least to Hwoarang. Mirsh also seemed to like the two of them very much, but that may be because they were the best on her classes. Harlock seemed to respect Hwoarang a bit more, and the redhead didn't beat him up mostly for Stella's sake. He sighed when he thought about her. She seemed to always know what to say or do, and was the only one he had ever allowed to call him 'kid'. She actually called him Pup, and he took it that she thought that he was different from the other kids. 

No wonder she likes me best. Can't help it if I'm so damn sexy and good looking. 

But sometimes she seemed to loose her cool, especially around Meghann. 

It is funny... Harlock drools all over Stella and Meghann drools all over Harlock and Nick drools all over Meghann... How stupid they are. 

He smiled again. It was very late, he should be on his bed, there was going to be double fighting class on the next day, but he didn't really care. After those classes there were always shiatsu classes, the ones he liked the best. That made him remember of a scene, just a week ago...

----------

It had been an exhausting day, double fighting classes... but there was going to be relaxing classes, so Hwoarang started to feel better already. As on every class they walked into the room, and Stella was sitting on a cushion. She smiled and greeted them, and motioned for them to sit on several cushions spread around the room. They did as they were told, and she started. 

"Today we're goin' t'learn how t'calm people down. It be a very useful t'ing when you're on a mission, an' your target doesn' know who you are. We are supposed t'get this part o'the shoulder, an' the area on the back of the neck." 

She turned around and touched herself, showing them. 

"Ok, get in pairs so we can practice a bit." 

That was the first sentence Hwoarang heard, for he had only got to the class on that time. He had stopped to go to the bathroom. 

"Tu es en retard, chere." (You're late, dear) She said, and got up. 

The pairs had already formed: Meghann couldn't get rid of Nick, who had jumped to her at the first chance. Luke and Anna were working together, and so were Janet and Tom. Hwoarang looked around hopelessly. That was when he saw Stella approaching him. She was smiling as usual, but kept her voice down while talking to him. 

"Stuck wit the teacher, eh?" 

He looked onto her eyes and shot her his best smile. 

"Don't tell me you don't like it." 

But she had already turned to face the class. 

"Pay attention here everybody." And to him, in a low voice. "Get comfortable, Pup. Sit here." 

He did as he was told and felt her positioning herself behind him. That made Hwoarang's heartbeat fasten. 

Easy, boy, she ain't teasing you, she's your teacher. 

He could feel her scent now, and that made him feel creeps, but really nice ones. 

"Ok, position yourselves like this, I'm goin' t'pass for all of you an' show you where you have to put your hands." 

She slid her legs and got up, walking among the students and touching their shoulders for them to know the exact spot where to press. Hwoarang sighed with relief when she walked away. He wasn't sure if he could take it... he had noticed her since the very first day, but for some unknown reason he hadn't managed to talk to her about it. She was the first girl ever that seemed not to notice him. And now, there she was... she'd be massaging him. 

Stella showed Meghann where to press on herself, and how to find that spot on someone else, in case Nick. But she did it absently, as she was thinking of someone else. 

Poor kid... got stuck with the teacher. Well, ain't gonna say I didn't like it, but... She mentally kicked herself. He's a student, Stell. Take it easy. 

And she took a deep breath before returning to him. She kneeled right behind him and could feel his breathing get tenser. She put her hands on his shoulder and said in a loud voice for everyone to hear. 

"Now you'll run your fingers up an' down, gently please, an' in circles." As she spoke she gave them an example. 

His breathing seemed to have stopped on the moment she touched his shoulders. Well, before that, there was her scent, and the feel of her soft warm rhythmic breathing on his back. But when she had put her hands on him... she knew exactly were to touch, and how to make it soft and pleasant. He tensed, trying to maintain his self-control.

She sensed it. He had muscular back and shoulders, but he had tensed a lot and quickly. 

"Easy, kid... you're too tense. Ain' goin' t'hurt ya." She felt him tremble softly.

When she had spoke she had neared her mouth of his ear, and that gave Hwoarang shivers again. 

Hell... this is *good*. I should just lay back and enjoy it. 

And with that he decided not to care anymore. If he was to close his eyes, then...

She felt him relax under her hands, and got amused when he closed his eyes and let out the breath he had been holding. 

What the hell was he doing? 

She moved her hands up on his neck and turned back to the class. 

"Now people you get your partner's neck. It's a very sensitive area, so be careful ok? Move your hands up and down along the spine." And she proceeded to do what she had just said.

Her hands were soft and warm, and she knew exactly where to caress... his breathing was becoming hard. He tensed once again.

She sensed it. 

Something is making him nervous. But what could it be? She looked around the room. How about yourself, girl? Have you noticed how close you are to him? 

She looked down. Her breasts were almost touching his bare back. She blushed and backed off. Then he turned around to look at her.

Why had she backed off? Was it something that he had done? His amber eyes held these questions. 

"Did I..." he started to verbalize them but stopped when he saw that her face was red. He smiled. 

So, she's feeling it too... 

"Hey, no wonder you're nervous. Can't help it if I'm so damn sexy." He said in a husky whisper.

"It's not that." She hissed, and added "Mais (but) now is time t'change places." She turned around. "Now people you change places so that the others can practice too." 

And with that she got up and offered him a hand up, witch he took. He felt more confident when she sat in front of him and pulled her hair to one side, offering her back and neck to him. He had already had some shiatsu classes on his Dojang, and sat correctly behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them softly, to warm the muscles and activate the blood circulation. He felt her relax, and then ran expert fingers for her shoulders and neck, looking for muscle knots. But then he felt it again. Her scent. It seemed to come from the back of her neck, and not that it was bare and exposed to him he felt... aroused. He rubbed her neck with his tumb and could feel she let her head hang loose, and it fell to the front. He wouldn't let that chance pass. He got even nearer her and carefully pulled her head back, making it rest on his chest.

She was enjoying it very much. The kid seemed to know what he was doing... until she sensed him coming near, and after that a pair of soft warm hands tenderly pulled her head up. She kept her eyes closed and felt his chest. 

Stell... how come that you let him do this to you? She took a deep breath. And smelled his scent. He's just a kid...

When her head touched his chest he tensed a lot, and when she took that deep breath he thought that she was going to turn and scream at him, telling him to let go of her. But she did nothing. He was amazed by the way she offered herself to him, trusting him. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she said in a loud voice. 

"Drop it, everyone. Time t'go t'the showers." And she rose, not turning around to face him. He was about to obey, when he heard her say in a low voice. "Not you, Pup. Wait an' let the others go 'way, I need t'talk t'ya." 

He did as he was told, and when Anna closed the door he saw her finally turn to look at him. There were lots of things on her eyes. But most of all he could see that she was afraid. Afraid of him. That made him feel terrible. But when she spoke... 

"May I ask you where did you learn to do that?" Her voice was serene, and held no anger. 

"On the Dojang where I lived." 

He answered, relieved. But that didn't last much. 

"Listen Pup, I really like you, but... don' you ever do that 'gain, ok?" 

He felt his heart shatter to pieces. 

"Did I hurt you or something?" he asked, embarrassed. 

She shook her head. 

"Non. But... jus'... do as I ask you, please." 

She tried to find his eyes. They were full of pain and confusion. 

What are you doing? Look at him, why are you doing this?! 

She suppressed the voice inside her head and gave the boy a sad smile. He seemed to recompose himself, and his eyes no longer held any emotion. He gave her a cold stare and left. 

"Oui, mademoiselle." 

He shut the door, and didn't see the tears welling up on her eyes.

----------

That afternoon had been hell for him. 

What do you care? She probably has got something with that loser Harlock. And she's you teacher. She thinks you're just a boy. 

But what he didn't know was that Stella had gone through the night in tears. But now nothing of that mattered.

He ran a hand for his unruly red hair, and sighed. Just after that he heard the sound of footsteps coming into his general direction. 

Geez, can't one have a lonely depressing night alone? He thought before hiding behind one of the cupboards. The Blood Talon having a depressing night. How pathetic.

Seconds later he already knew who was on the room. The sound of the soft irregular footsteps was easy to recognize. It was her. He heard her sit on one of the sofas, and sigh. When he was about to get out of his hiding place and join her another person entered the room. 

Looks like the party is no longer particular. Hwoarang thought, and tried to recognize who it was. 

It didn't take much time, soon Harlock's voice could be heard. 

"Hey Stell!" He greeted, and for the sound that followed seemed to have seated right besides her. 

"Hi Patrick. Sneakin' up t'watch some late night porn movie?" 

The redhead could almost see Patrick Harlock's face grow angry. 

"Let's not be this way. Why do you treat me bad? You know that I like you." 

Now Hwoarang was getting mad. What was the piece of shit planning to do to Stella? 

"Don' flatter y'self, Harlock." He recognized the cool on her voice. 

"Easy, Stell. It's the boy isn't it?" 

"What?" For a moment she seemed to have lost her temper. 

"Did I touch a nerve?" He mocked a concerned tone. "Yeah, I'm talking about the redhead. But he's just a kid, and look at me." 

"All I ever dreamed of a man. Grow up, Harlock. Don' ya ever get it?" 

"What do you mean?" "What, t'ink I didn' recognize you? From the academy, Pat." 

Now Hwoarang was confused. Had they met already? 

"*YOU* are the one who needs to grow up! I wasn't the one who dated the teacher and ended up almost raped, lost my temper and shot him!" 

Patrick's angry voice, and then the sound of a slap. 

"Don' you ever mention it 'gain." 

"What, afraid your little puppy will run away from you after learning what you did?" he said, venom in his voice. "I could have saved you that, but you didn't want me. Wrong move, Kirshten." 

At that point Hwoarang decided to try to see something, and the scene amazed him. Stella was holding a knife close to Harlock's neck. 

"You're the one who did the wron' move, Pat, you salaud (creep). An' I've turned you down once, an' would do it 'gain." 

Suddenly Harlock did a quick move, and had Stella in front of him and without her knife. 

"Don't boss me. Take it easy, Stell. A kiss won't hurt much." 

And he leaned forward and kissed her lips. But her foot went up and seconds later he was on the floor, clutching his pubic area. Stella was standing besides him. 

"Don' touch me. You're such a loser, Harlock. Can't believe the big guys still let you in, 'fter the fiasco you did at the academy. Go back t'your room. An', you've never had any balls t'lose..." 

The man got up and stepped out of the living room. She sat back on the sofa again and after a couple minutes, said. 

"You can get off there now, kid." 

Hwoarang stepped out of his hiding place, looking at her. She seemed... sad. He pushed that thought aside and asked. 

"How did you..." 

"Didn' know it was ya. Jus' sensed someone. Va ici. (come here)" 

She motioned for him to seat besides her. The boy's head was spinning. 

So that is what she did to Spikey... and Harlock said that she liked the redhead... me! 

He sat on the couch and looked at her. But she didn't turn to face him. When he tried to see her face, he realized that she was crying. 

"Stell... what..." 

"Que c'est? (what happened) Ya know... I mean, what I did t'Spikey... wan' t'know the whole story?" He nodded and she took a deep breath. "Well, Patrick an' I were on the same academy. Is that what we call this here. An' there was this teacher, Spikey... I liked him, lots. So, when I finished the trainin', he offered t'be my partner. He tol' me a lot of t'ings, an' taught me very well. But he also tol' me lies... He said that he loved me." On that part she giggled sadly. "It's the easies' way t'get a girl t'go t'bed, isn' it? An' it worked... but he hit me. Hard. Still have the scars." She pulled a piece of her robe and showed him a line on her chest, near the left breast. "Well, then I beat him. Hard too. Shot him on the leg. Twice. The bastard still limps 'round the Consortium." She turned to look at him. "Je n'ai pas un choix... (I didn't have a choice) But the story became known. People were 'fraid of me. Jus' like you are, right now." 

He realized that it was truth. He was feeling something... but it wasn't fear. 

"Am not afraid of you, Stell." 

She turned to look at him, her eyes sparkling. 

"Aren' ya? Even 'fter seein' what I did t'Harlock?" 

He shook his head. 

"No. Because I know that you wouldn't do something like that to me." He smiled, and much to his relief she smiled back. 

"Yeah, you be right... So, I think that you heard what Harlock said t'me, didn' ya?" 

He looked at her again. She had always been so self confident and strong, and there she was, breaking down, afraid of him. 

Afraid of being turned down... he realized. 

"About you liking me? Yeah..." 

He saw her stiff uncomfortably. 

"An'...?" 

"Got nothing to say." 

He saw her low her head and look at the floor. 

"Jus' what I thought you'd say." She murmured. 

He took her face on his hands, forcing her to face him. There were tears on her eyes already. He hated himself for that, and so did the only thing that was left. Leaned forward and tenderly pressed his lips against hers.

Her response was immediate; she encircled his neck with her arms. He pulled her to his lap and embraced her. She stopped kissing him and rested her chin on his chest, smelling his scent. He kissed her neck, and felt her scent again. 

Flowers... 

He kissed the back of her neck, and felt her shiver and pull her head back. He looked at her in the eye. 

"Guess right now I should say somethin' incredibly romantic an' then we'd make love all night long." She smiled. 

"But..." he said, already guessing. 

"But, don' got anything t'say. Jus'... thanks." 

He shook his head. 

"No, thank you, Stell..." 

"For what? Lettin' you in an assassin org?" 

He shook his head again. 

"Kicking Harlock's butt. I've wanted to do it for the longest time." 

She looked down, blushing at his sentence. But he lifted her chin with his fingers again. 

"And, giving me a life." 

"But you already had one." 

"Nope. You were not onto it." 

They kissed again, and he felt an urge to kiss her deeper and deeper, and to be completely enveloped by her scent. He kissed her hungrily, and felt her small hand taking place on his chest and pushing him. 

"Not now, Pup." She was also breathless. "We got t'go to bed." 

He was startled. 

"You mean sleep?" 

"Oui. It's been a lon' night for both of us." 

----------

Mirsh woke up and smiled. At least... it was going to be the last day on the kid's training. Mattews was going to come and examine them himself, and then give them partners. Most people started with a teacher, but she hadn't gone through that. She sighed. She hadn't done a lot of things... She looked at herself on the mirror. 

Why do you keep doing this? 

She knew that she'd never get old. She, Mirsh 8471-009 was a droid, a machine built to look and act as a human, but without the thing that made human beings fail: emotion. *That* was not one of the things she hadn't done. When she and Stella had been assigned to work together the little Canadian girl had managed to somehow acquire an emotion ship, from a friend of theirs. But then the big men from the consortium started getting suspicious about their friendship, and had assigned them apart. And now there she was, with Stella. And Harlock. She had heard Stella tell some very bad things about the man, and had gotten damn curious about him. And now that she had met him, she liked him even more. And was perfectly aware that she was not the only one... 

The brat, Meghann or something, is drooling all over him. 

But she wasn't blind either, and could see his interest in Stella. She didn't bother much with it, for she knew that her friend didn't like him and she really didn't care anymore. 

After all, the best thing about Harlock is that he is a bad guy... 

She smiled and turned around. Her alarm clock read 7:00 am in red numbers. She thought that it was the right time to wake her blond friend up and have a girl gossip session. While she got up and searched for her robe she smiled. Was there anything better than girl talks about men? And her friend had found herself something... 

The cutie with the red hair and the bad boy looks. I have to admit that her taste is improving with the years... 

She put her head out of the room, verifying if was there anyone on the hall. She walked and not bothering to knock opened her friend's door. To find an empty room. She frowned. Where would Stella be? Then she heard some fighting noises downstairs, and smiled while going to the training room. 

There were Stella and her Pup, as she called him. Embraced. Nope, fighting. Mirsh knocked after she had already stepped in. They stopped whatever they were doing and the boy looked really uncomfortable. But Stella smiled. 

"It's ok Pup, ol' Mirsh here won' tell anybody. Right Mirsh?" 

"Yes. Don't worry boy, your secret is safe with me. If it was a secret to anyone that there was something going on between the two of you." She gave them a malicious look before turning around. "Must let the lovebirds alone. After all you must be practicing." 

Before she left she heard Stella's voice. 

"Hey sister..." Mirsh turned around and Stella continued. "Harlock's free. He's all yours now."

Hwoarang looked at Stella when Mirsh closed the door. 

"Harlock?" he asked, shocked. 

But all the blond did was smile. 

"Oui. Mirsh likes the though guys... an' he cannot hurt her, anyway." 

"Why?" Now his curiosity had gotten the best of him. 

"Cuz she be a droid, don' feel physical pain." Stella explained. 

But she seemed worried, and after one long night talking to her Hwoarang was able to notice it. 

"What is it, Stell?" "What?" she turned to face him and he continued. "You're worried." 

"Oh, that. It's nothing." 

But it surely didn't look like 'nothing' to Hwoarang, so he decided to push her a bit deeper. 

"What is it?" 

She freed herself from his arms and started pacing around nervously. 

"They're goin' t'avail you, on the big test. It's goin' t'be sometime soon. An' choose your partner, too." 

He understood now her preoccupation. 

"Think we'll be together?" 

He asked, worried. He knew that if they weren't assigned to work together their chances to see each other would be reduced to nearly zero. 

"I'd bet on it. It's hard t'find someone who gets 'long wit me." 

She smiled sadly. He approached her from behind, and tried to embrace her. But she stepped away. 

"Please, Pup... let's jus'... let t'ings quiet for a while, ok?" 

"But why?" He asked, confused. "Don't you... like me?" 

She turned to look at him. 

"What do you t'ink?" 

"I... I don't know." 

He looked at her, waiting for an answer. For the first time since he could recall, he was afraid of what that answer might be. Usually girls were too much into his looks or his name to give him a 'no', but with Stella... 

Girls don't take you in assassin org. usually either. He thought. 

"Tu es mon ami, (you're my friend) an' I trus' you, if that's what you need t'know. But I jus' need some... time t'myself." 

He turned around and headed for the door. 

"If that's what you think... I'll be on my room, trying to get some sleep." 

He closed the door and left.

----------

Trying... at least I used the right word. 

Hwoarang rolled on his side once again. He didn't manage to get any sleep, his mind was twisting. In just one night he had gotten not only the answers to some of his questions, but even more questions. 

She likes me... but as a friend. So why did she let me kiss her last night? And what is the thing with Harlock? 

Then he heard a yawn, and turned around to see who was it. 

It was Tom, who had just woke up. 

"Morning." He said to the awaking boy. 

"Hi. Awake already?" 

"Yeah." 

"Man, I'm nervous about this here. I mean, entering the Consortium and all... so far I like the academy, but what if we don't pass? And what sort of partners will they be putting us to work with?" 

The redhead sighed and leaned back. Why was the damn boy asking all those questions? But right now his biggest worry wasn't about the Consortium... 

"Don't know." 

The boy waved a hand impatiently. 

"Oh, about you... even I know that you're going to work with Stell." 

Hwoarang turned to face the boy. 

"Why do you think that?" 

"Easy. Don't tell me you got nothing with her." 

Do I? He thought. 

He didn't know the answer to that question. Then someone knocked at the door. Seconds later Harlock's head popped into the room. He smiled at them. 

"Come on boys, time to get up." 

Hwoarang looked over at the alarm clock. 

"Damn, it's ten o'clock already!" Harlock smiled. 

"Today's day off. We're just going to prove your clothing. The big test is near, and you'll need it." 

He closed the door and waited, and a few minutes later they were headed for the Hall, already on their combat clothing. They met the girls there, and they were also wearing their uniforms. Someone knocked on the door and Stella went answering it. It was Mattews. 

----------

The superior eyed the teens as a general would inspection his army. He then cleaned his throat. 

"Hi recruits, my name is John William Mattews and I am your tutors' superior agent. I'm here today to collect some info on you, for the big test is near and we'll need to avail you psychologically as well as physically." 

And seeing the looks on their faces the man smiled, and Stella thought that it was time for her to say something. 

"No need t'be 'fraid o'the big guy. Come on, let's go t'the living room an' have a drink, eh?" 

That seemed to ease the tension, and while they walked to the mentioned room Stella went to the kitchen. Some minutes later she walked back with some drinks on a silver plate. She smiled and offered the adults some liquor, while the kids drank what seemed to be some kind of juice. 

Hwoarang found the taste of it very weird, but didn't mind much. Not even when his head started spinning and his vision got blurry. He noticed the way Stella looked at him, worried, and when he was about to call out for help he passed out.

----------

Hwoarang heard a beep and opened his eyes. He looked around; he wasn't on the house anymore. He was on what seemed to be an elevator. He panicked. 

What happened? Did they decide to throw me out? Where am I? 

He noticed that he still had his combat clothing on, and saw that there he had also a gun and a knife. He heard another beep and looked down. There was this thing on his wrist, it seemed to be just a watch, but there was a map on it, apparently some kind of plan of a building, and there were two small spots twinkling. He recognized the red one as himself, going up on the elevator. He pressed an also twinkling button and a cold metal voice said. 

"Target entered the room. You have just fifteen minutes left." 

What the hell... 15 minutes for what? And what target is this? It's sounding like some... 

He suddenly understood. Like some Consortium tales he had heard. But what was he supposed to do, kill the 'target'? And how had he gotten there? He had no answers for those questions, so pressed another button on the watch. 

"Computer, what is going on?" 

Again the metallic voice answered. 

"Agent Hwoarang, level 1-e, current partner status: none. Current assignment: killing senator McLought." 

So, I'm in. but why am I alone? 

He had no time to wonder about those questions, the elevator's door popped open. He saw that according to the map he was on the same floor as his target, and stepped out of the machine. He walked on the hall, hoping not to be seen by anyone. He looked at his map again. It was the third door to the right... the one that two huge men were guarding. 

Of course. that's why they gave you fighting lessons. Not that I needed it. 

He smiled while remembering what he had heared Stella say once. 

"Don' like t'kill people, most guards I jus' knock 'em out. No need t'kill anyone but the target." 

So, he tried to think of how to do it. He looked over at the watch again. Now it had a timer on it, counting 13:09 minutes. 

That's my time left. I better rush. 

He decided to just walk up to the men. They looked suspiciously at him when he just stopped in front of them. Of course, with that weird outfit he was wearing... 

"Is senator McLought in?" He asked one of the gorilla-like men. 

"Yeah, but he said no visitors." 

"That doesn't apply to me. See, I'm one of the in charge of the senator's personal security." He said the first thing that came to his mind. 

"Oh yeah? And why should I believe you?" One of the guards asked while leaning forward. 

Hwoarang grabbed him and in a quick movement, just like Stella's ones, had a knife close to his throat. 

"You really shouldn't. And you," he said to the other guard who was trying to get his gun, "put it on the floor and raise your hands. Easy and slow." 

The man did as he asked, and he hit the one he was holding with his head, knocking the guy out. The other one tried to go for the gun, but Hwoarang delivered several kicks knocking him out instantly. After that he searched his pocket for something that he knew that would be there. He smiled as he pulled a thin piece of metal and started to work on the door's lock.

Instants later he opened it silently. After he was already in he knocked. The senator woke up frightened. 

"Go back to sleep, man." He said, shooting the man between the eyes as he had been taught to. 

After that he went outside and grabbed the two other men, dragging them inside the room. All of it done, he looked over at the watch again. 

Shit! It read 00:47 seconds. 

He heard footsteps and voices. 

"I'm telling you, we got the worst shift. Now those lucky sons of a bitch are going to bed, while we're going to stay and watch over mister McLought's door." 

Hwoarang froze. What should he do? He heard the footsteps coming closer. 

Do not panic. Breath in and out, in and out... think. 

"Hey, where are Lou and Jon? They were supposed to be here!" The voice said. 

"No idea, Ben." 

"Let's check the room." 

Hwoarang hid behind the door. As he saw the doorknob being turned he held his breath. 

One... two... 

He hit the man with the door, and the poor guy fell to the floor unconscious, his nose bleeding. But now the other had entered the room, a gun on his hands. 

"Step off, you!" 

The other man shouted, obviously nervous. Hwoarang didn't move a muscle. The man walked around the room. He saw the limp forms of the other guards and the senator, and took a walk talk off of his pocket. 

"It's Al. Someone beat Joe, Lou and Ben and knocked the senator out of-" 

He didn't manage to finish the phrase as Hwoarang appeared from behind him and kicked his back, causing him to fall to the floor and the machine to fly on the opposite direction. The frightened man turned around, the gun on his hands. But Hwoarang was no fool, he knew that now all the security in the building was going to come after him. He had to take care of that guy and get off, fast. He took advantage of the man's state and just kicked his hand, making him lose his grip on the gun, witch fired to the ceiling. He then grabbed the man by the collar and hit his head on the wall, knocking him out without much damage. 

Now, out of here. He thought as he rushed for the door. 

Then he remembered of something that might be useful, and pressed again the button on his watch. 

"Computer, how do I get out of here?" 

Again the building's plan appeared on the small screen. 

"Get to the elevator. From the ceiling you can go to the other building." 

The tiny red spot moved on the screen, indicating to Hwoarang witch way to go. He walked back to the elevator and entered it, pressing the last floor's button. He started to go up, but then the machine did the characteristic sound that meant that it was going to stop. He couldn't be seen... there was no way out on the sides, so he looked down and then upwards. 

A woman entered the elevator accompanied by a man. 

"I don't believe it, Josh." She said. 

"Oh, Katherine, I know." 

"Have you heard something?" Both stopped talking and listened.

Hwoarang stood very still on the elevator's ceiling. He had found a trap door and was now waiting to get to the last floor. If that woman saw him... but a beep sounded and he heard them step out of the machine. He sighed with relief and went back down. When he got to the ceiling he started to feel nausea, and then everything went black again.

----------

"Hwoarang? Hwoarang?" 

He felt the familiar scent and opened his amber eyes. He saw a pair of green emeralds staring down at him. 

"Stell?" His voice was weak and he saw her smile. 

"It's ok now. You've passed it." 

She leaned back, holding what seemed to be a pair of glasses, and he realized that he was lying on her lap. He had on a vest, boots and gloves that didn't belong to him. She was taking them off... Looking around he saw superior Mattews and Harlock staring at him, and Mirsh typing on the computer furiously. 

"What happened?" He tried to get up and she helped him while explaining. 

"It was the test. Virtual simulation of a beginner assigmen'." 

"And I must say you did pretty well, young man." He heard Mattew's voice. 

"Oui. Proud o'ya." 

He saw Stella smile. 

"What now?" He asked. 

"You wait there. There's still one more to go. The others are on that room. You take him there will you Stella?" Harlock pointed to a side door. 

Hwoarang was still a bit dizzy, but refused Stella's support. They walked in silence to the room. Before opening the door she said, in a low voice. 

"You were great." He turned around to look at her and she added. "I got worried." 

"It was why you were worried this morning, too?" 

She looked at him. 

"In part, oui." 

"Hell, why didn't you warn me about it? Have you got any idea of what I thought, my being in? And without you?" 

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say before he entered the room and slammed the door at her. 

"So, got through?" It was Nick's voice. 

He was sitting besides Meghann and both had huge grins on their faces. It was evident that they were on. Anna was talking to Janet and Luke, apparently describing something on her mission. 

"Yeah." Was all Hwoarang said before collapsing on an armchair. 

He was nervous. And had snapped at Stella. 

Why did I do it? It was not her fault. 

But still, he felt weird about her. Some minutes later he heard Meghann's voice 

"You know," she said, awaking him from his daydreaming, "I don't think we'll see each other anymore." 

She looked at Nick, who seemed disappointed by that statement. 

"True. And we're probably gonna end up with some level 'a' agent." The redhead said without thinking. 

"Or with a professor." Said Meghann, happiness all over her face. Then she turned to Hwoarang. "*You* are surely going to stay with a tutor." 

Suddenly the boy felt irritated. 

"Why the hell you people think that I got something with Stella?! She's my damn teacher, and nothing else!!" 

But despite his scream the other teens on the room weren't looking at him, but at the door. He turned around in time to see Stella slam it. Tom, the last one to do the test, faced the others. "Uh... everybody got through?"

----------

She was nervous, but hoped that it didn't show on her face while she looked at the other agents. 

Why was he shouting it to the others? 

"Mrs. Kirshten?" It was Mattews' voice. 

"Yeah, Sup.?" She tried to keep her voice cool. 

"I'm going to set the partners to the kids myself. Any of you has got any recommendations to do?" 

Mirsh got up from her chair. 

"I do, sir." 

"So do I." Harlock stated. 

Anything but that brat Meghann... Stella thought, and found it to be a good thing to say to her superior. 

"I also wan' t'say somethin'." She said, her voice careful and looking at Harlock. 

"One at a time. You first, Mirsh." He dismissed the others with a movement of his head. 

Harlock held the door and bowed low, sweeping his arm in a welcome gesture while saying, "Ladies first, Stell." 

She stepped out of the room. 

"Who are you going to recommend, Stella? Your puppy?" 

She didn't look at all affected by his remark. 

"Jus' the brat, Meghann. Don' wan' t'get stuck wit her." 

He smiled devilishly. 

"That's a nice thing to know." 

"An' how 'bout you, Pat? Not same gender partners are rarely allowed. Goin' t'get yourself Bullstrode?" 

"Nope." 

"Then what?" 

"Just going to make sure you and the pretty boy don't be together." 

"For ol' times sake? Still pissed I didn' wan' you, Harlock?" She gave him a hard look. 

"No, want him myself. The boy's good, don't you think?" 

"He won't last much wit' you." She said, venom in her voice. 

"At least I guarantee his legs won't be affected when working with me." Harlock said. 

Before Stella could answer Mirsh stepped out of the room. 

"You go now, Harlock." 

He shot the blond girl one last smile before entering. Mirsh sat besides her friend, who was on a couch. 

"What did you say t'him, Mirsh?" 

"This is confidential, you know." 

Stella rolled her eyes. 

"Ok, I asked for Anna or Luke. And told Mattews that you and Hwoarang, is that his name? Get along well." She smiled. 

"Thanks, Mirsh. Don' know what I'd do without you." 

The blond leaned forward and embraced the other girl. "

You never grow up do you, Stell?" 

She said although she was smiling while hugging her friend. A few instants later Harlock came out of the room, *still* smiling. 

"Now you can go in, Stell. Good luck." He sat besides Mirsh. "So, Mirsh, who did you recommend?" 

"This is confidential information, Harlock." 

Stella heard him groan before closing the door behind herself.

"So, got anything to say Stell?" said Superior Mattews from his desk, where he was busy making some notes. 

She sat in front of him. 

"Not much, Sup." 

"Say it." He looked at her. 

"I got t'have the kid." 

"Witch one?" 

She gave him a look. 

"The one I caught." 

"And could you tell me why?" 

She leaned forward. 

"Bill, you know me. People are 'fraid o'me. But this boy got no fear. An' you've seen him, he be a good one." 

"Not reason enough." He said, now lowering his head to look at his notes. 

"Please, Bill... I don' wan' t'be alone anymore. Be damn sick of it." 

"And why this kid? Why not any of the others?" 

She looked at him. He had accompanied her since her very first day on the Consortium, and had always helped her. 

"I ain' lying to you, I don' know. There's jus' somethin' 'bout him, he an' I get 'long well." 

The man looked at her. 

"Miss Kirshten... *this* is a good reason. You got yourself a partner." 

She smiled while getting up. 

"Thanks sir, thank you so much!" She said before turning around to head to the door. 

"Don't go just yet. Call the others. I think I already got the thing done." 

----------

Fifteen minutes later students and teachers sat nervously on the living room, all of them facing Mattews and waiting anxiously for the news that he'd be bringing them. He walked slowly around the room and cleaned his throat before starting. 

"You've all got through, and in the Consortium. I've settled partners but I shall reveal only the ones who are going to be with someone on this house." 

The tension could be felt in the air. 

"Harlock, I've thought it all over and decided that you'd be a fine one to work with..." 

Meghann looked desperately at him. 

"Mirsh. You shall make a good pair." The droid smiled, and Harlock looked at her as if for the first time. 

"And about you, Stella..." 

Hwoarang turned to pay attention on what the old man was going to say. He had snapped at her, but wouldn't be able to handle it if she was to be with Harlock or Nick. The worst had already gone, and so he felt a bit less tense. 

"Are going to work with the young man you brought in yourself. Hwoarang, did I get it right?" 

Hwoarang smiled and looked at the girl. She just looked at him and gave him the brightest smile he had ever seen. 

"You," continued Mattews, "shall take the helicopters to the HQ tonight with your respective partners. The rest of you will go with me." He said, and smiled. "Now go packing everyone." 

On his way to the door Hwoarang bumped on Stella. 

"Sorry." He said, embarrassed. 

"Don' be." 

She answered, and was already going away when he held her arm. She looked back at him. 

"No. I mean I'm sorry I snapped at you. I am... flattered with the idea of being your partner. And, of course that you must me happy to have a chance to stare at my gorgeous form." 

He said and she put a hand on his cheek, cupping it. 

"Thanks. Don' t'ink you'll still find it t'be flatterin' after a month wit me. But now let's pack." 

She said, and rushed off.

----------

Stella looked over at the boy again. He looked so innocent sleeping... 

"Told you Stell, I said that you liked him." Said the pilot's already familiar voice. 

"Shut up Pete." She said absently. 

"Do not Pete me. You owe me ten." 

She sighed and rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long trip...

----------

End!!!! Like it? Hate it? Mail me! blood_taloness@hotmail.com


End file.
